Fated Bonds
by Steephawk
Summary: A mysterious boy awakens from a deep sleep he's either destined to save the world or set it to ruins. A destined battle that will drag him and all his friends into. (Contains themes of Fire Emblem Awakening)(Amourshipping,Shalourshipping,Pearlshipping,Advanceshipping,and others)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first pokemon fanfic! The idea came to me one day and just decided to go with it. I hope that you all enjoy it! Don't be afraid to leave comments below any feedback is appreciated**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

 **(_) =thoughts**

 **Chapter 1**

The sounds of crackling flames and clashing swords filled the air as two lone silhouettes clashed with one another in an inferno of a battle. Both warriors eyes always locked on one another, looking for an opening in their opponents defense. With a swift movement both forms charged one another, each hoping this next attack would be their last. Only for both blades to meet in the middle causing a huge gust of wind on impact and turning this duel to the death to a shoving match of sheer strength. Blue eyes met red ones, as both pushed on each others blades holding their ground with gritted teeth.

"he he I'm surprised you've lasted this long human, by the way your trembling it seems your at your limit"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue or are you simply too scared to even speak anymore?" the red eyed knight taunted with a smirk on his face

The blue eyed knight remained silent not acknowledging any of his enemy's taunting

"Hmph...well if your so intent in staying silent then let me allow you the pleasure of remaining that way!"

Just as he shouted those words the air around the red eyed knight intensified nearly suffocating his silent opponent under its immense pressure.

"It's time to finish this!" shouted the raven haired boy as he pushed his blade with increasing force towards his silent adversary. The blue eyed knight winced as both his and his enemies blade were mere inches from his face

"Its not over yet!" retorted back the blonde haired knight as he stood his ground

" _ **WILDCHARGE!"**_

Electricity crackled surrounding the knight ,power surging threw his body. With overwhelming force he pushed back his opponent several feet backwards causing him to stumble

"This is it! _"_

Seeing the opening the electrified knight charged forward with tremendous speed leaving behind nothing but small sparks of electricity in his path

"HAAAA!'' shouted the knight as he swung a tremendous charge filled strike towards the red eyed knight, only for him to block it in the last second

"Hahaha is that all you've go-

The red eyed knights words were cut short only to realize that he was sent flying backwards by the sheer force of the collision

"WHAT!?" were the only words he could mutter before colliding up against a huge pillar, destroying it on impact and burying him in a mountain of stone and rubble

Just as fast as the electricity enveloped the knights body it dispersed making him drop to the floor, merely holding himself up with one arm up from the floor and his other grasping the handle on his sword.

"Ugh...haaaa...haaaa...that...was...the last...haaaa...remaining power I had..."

Silence floated around the room as the blue eyed knight attempted to catch his breath

( **"There's no way that defeated him, I have to find a way to stop him and fast!")**

" **JUDGEMENT"**

The knights thoughts were cut short as the ominous word echoed loudly around him followed up by a blinding light that shone threw the pile of debris and rocks were his enemy remained buried

Seconds later a barrage of meteor like blasts blew the rubble away and dispersed in every direction destroying everything in sight

The blue eyed knight stumbled to his feet and quickly began to flee as the imminent attack approached him. The overwhelming attack was catastrophic, everything it touched was pulverized. Pillars crumbled the ceiling cracked and broke apart as the attack persisted

"YES FLEE! RUN! TRY TO ESCAPE ALL YOU WANT THIS IS WERE YOU DIE! HAHAHA!" shouted the raven haired boy with a maniacal laugh

"Haaa... I have to escape!"gasped the blonde boy as he side stepped backwards away from all the incoming blasts and falling rocks

 **("I don't know how much longer I can last")** the knight thought out loud as the attacks continued with no end. "There's only one way to stop this, I have to face him head on!"

" ** _WILDCHARGE!_ " **he shouted once more as electricity enveloped his body and charged straight forward

"You honestly think that's going to work a second time!?"

The blue eyed knight persisted forward determination in his eyes evading and countering all blasts inching closer towards his target.

"Hehehe...fine by me if you have a death wish!" He said as the blasts halted and a dark black light started to gather around his blade.

"This will be my final strike!" he shouted as he charged towards his adversary

The Blue eyed knight continued on forward electricity emanating from his whole body, putting the remainder of his power into this final attack.

"DIEEEEEEEEE...ugh...gaaa...uggghh... what are you doing!?" The red eyed knight proclaimed as he suddenly stopped, clutching his armed hand. "You shouldn't have any command over this body anym... **VOLKNER**!" The charging knight stopped on his tracks

"Satoshi! ! Is that really you!?" The Knight asked releasing his electric form

" **Volkner I don't...have much...time...ugh..."** The raven haired boy struggled to speak as he fell to floor clutching his chest " **It's taking...all of my... strength...to hold...him back..."** Volkner rushed to him kneeling down holding his friend up

"Satoshi ! you have to fight it don't give in to him!"

" **It's no use Volkner... he's too... ugh...strong..."** he gasped " **Volkner you can't...kill him..."**

"What?! What are you saying?!" he retorted back

" **Volkner listen...with my blade...pierce my heart...that should momentarily...stop me and give...ugh...you enough time to...leave and seal us both inside this room..."**

"I...I can't do that...there has to be another way" Volkner proclaimed with his eyes shut and head lowered

" **VOLKNER!"** The blonde haired knight looked up meeting auburn eyes were red ones once were moments ago

" **Volkner this is the only way...I can only trust you...my best friend to do this...I know that we didn't plan for it all to go down like this but...I know this is our best option for everyone..."** Volkner listened on as Satoshi proclaimed his final words

" **I'm not sure if this will...truly put an end to all of this...but I know that you and the rest of the girls will be there to protect what we hold dear"**

"Satoshi..." at this moment the blue eyed knight couldn't hold back tears any longer. Just the mere thought of him following his friends wishes were too much to bare. Just as these thoughts raced through blonde boys head they left in an instant when he heard laughter

" **Hehehe"**

"What's so funny?" Volkner questioned

" **Hehe I never would of pegged for the king of Kalos for a crybaby"** the auburn eyed knight chuckled loudly

" You idiot, you still joke around at a time like this... I guess things never change hehe" Volkner teased him back with a few tears still in the corner of his eyes

" **Hahaha I couldn't help …...ugh...gaaaah...uggg...AAAAHHHHH..."**

"SATOSHI!"

" **VOLKNER...you have...to...do...it now!"** he gasped out loud **" I can't...hold him...back...any longer..."** Satoshi let out with fearless eyes. With one glance Volkner understood what he had to do

"Right...I'm sorry Satoshi..." Volkner stood to his feet taking Satoshi's sword in his hands and resolve in his eyes

" I promise I will never faltar again! I will protect the kingdom and our friends I won't let any harm come to them!"

"I won't ever forgive the sacrifice that you made for everyone today my friend!" he proclaimed as he dove, driving the blade into his best friends chest. The raven haired boy let out a small smile as his blade pierced him and drove him to the floor

" **Hehe...I know you'll make a great king...never give up till the end...Vo...Vo...lk...nerrr..."**

Satoshi whispered as darkness enclosed on his vision, barely making the shape of the blonde knight that stood in front of him

* * *

"Citron we have to do something!" chimed an energetic girls voice

"What do you think we should do?" questioned back a deeper voice

"eeehh...mmm...I..don't know!"

"mmmm...hmmm" the raven haired boy mumbled and blinked, hazily making out sunlight and the shape of a boy and a small girl

"Heh! Aaaaahhh" Both strangers let out as they stopped talking and stared at the mystery boy sprawled out before them

"Looks like your awake now"

"Hey there...hehe" snickered the small blonde girl

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground you know?"

"Hehe"

"Give me your hand" said the blonde boy as he extend his hand out towards the mystery boy. The perplexed boy outstretched his hand clasping the strange boys one, immediately being pulled up to his feet only to be met with the smile of a blue eyed boy and a blue eyed girl

 **Authors notes : Well there's the first chapter, I really liked how it came out even though I made hundreds of revisions. I still feel rusty after not writing for so long so hopefully I'll continue to improve. BTW if nobody caught it the last part of the chapter is from the beginning of Fire Emblem Awakening I always liked that scene and I was glad I could put it in there. I'm sure I'll implement other parts from that game on my story so be prepared ;). Until next time thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everyone, I hope everyone keeps enjoy reading the story as I do writing it. Without further a due here's chapter 2!**

 **(_)= inner thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

 **Chapter 2**

The raven haired boy released his grasp from the strangers hold, looking down momentarily to his hand before turning his attention to his surroundings. Green hills and tall grass surrounded the whole area, birds chirped and danced around the nearby trees, a quite stream flowing a few feet away; it was so serene

"Are you alright?" questioned the blonde stranger

The mystery boy quickly turned his attention to the source of the question,"...Yes thanks for asking" he responded with a small smile

"What were you doing sleeping on the floor ?What's your name? How old are you?" chirped the petite girl

"Eureka! Don't simply bombard him with questions"

"...mmmm I don't know?

"Huh?" the pair of blondes said in unison

" I don't remember how I got here...or where I am...or my name..." the raven haired boy exclaimed putting a hand to his head trying to collect his thoughts

 **(How odd? He doesn't know were he is?Or who he is...hmmmm)** the blonde boy pondered as he stared intently at the boy with the frustrated expression on his face

"Big brother!" chimed the small girl breaking her brother's focus

"Huh...What's wrong Eureka?"

"I've heard of this!"

"Heard of what?"

"This! This! When someone can't remember stuff!" the small girl frantically announced with her arms in the air, "Isn't it called amnesia!"

"Hmmm...now that you mention it you could be right...

"My Lord! My Lady!"

Both siblings turned in unison at the direction of the loud gruff voice which broke up there conversation. The both of them flinched as an older man dressed in what seemed to be quite important attire approached them. He was adorned in a exquisite full body armor from head to toe with unique designs engraved around the edges, on the left arm plate there seemed to be a complex insignia branded on it. On the right side of his waist rested a sword in its sheath with the same insignia branded on it as his armor. One word could only come to mind being in the presence of this man and that was **elite**

The raven haired boy continued to examine the armored knight from head to toe in awe, before cringing in surprise in closer inspection of his face. Two huge eyebrows framed the mans face in a ridiculous manner.

"pffft..." The poor boy couldn't help but let out a puff of laughter from the new found revelation

Whatever air of elite and nobility this man once emitted was now gone

"My lord! My lady! It's not wise for you to be going on on your own!"

"Hehe...sorry about that that Concombre..." the blonde boy with glasses sheepishly scratched his head

"Yeah sorry Concombre we were just trying to have fun! But you were walking to slow!"

The older knight sternly eyed the two siblings in disapproval before quickly turning his attention to the mystery boy

"And who might you be?"

"Emmmm...My names Satoshi" replied sheepishly the raven haired boy

"Whaaat? You remember your name!" the young girl cheered while clasping her hands

"That's great!" the blonde boy joined in

"What do you mean remembered his name?" asked Concombre with a quizzical expression

"When we met Satoshi he couldn't remember his name"

"Hmmm that sounds a little too convenient.." Concombre proclaimed with a harsh tone "We're to believe that you had amnesia over a minute ago and you've suddenly regained your memory?"

"Concombre!" both siblings snapped

"No...I can't remember anything else, only my name...i wish I could remember what I'm doing here or how I got here...sorry I can't give you any more details"

"My lord this could all be a ruse from a neighboring countries enemy to take your life!"

"Im telling you its the truth!" proclaimed Satoshi

"That's enough Concombre I don't see any reason to distrust Satoshi, if he were an enemy than I believe he would have showed intentions in doing so from the moment we found him"

"As you say my lord, but my duty is still to protect you and the young mistress! so I will be keeping a watchful eye on our enigma of a child here"

"Thank you Concombre as serious as ever hehe... by the way sorry for being late in our introductions but I am Citron and this to my left is my little sister Eureka"

"Hello!" waved back the petite girl with a brimming smile "And to my right is Concombre"

Satoshi stared at the pair; the both seemed to give off a presence unlike that of Concombre. There attire seemed more expensive than that of a common man or in this instance him. Eureka's hair seemed to be combed into a unique design at her bangs with a small pony tail being held by a hair clip. She wore a beautiful yellow corset dress which matched her sunny colored hair, and she seemed to be caring a specially crafted wand that worked well with her stature. Citron wore a short sleeve blue tunic with the same insignia that decorated Concombre's armor on the only piece of armor that adorned his upper body; on his left shoulder. He wore simple black pants and brown boots which reached his knees, on the side of his hip was a sword hoisted by his belt. His appearance almost seemed like that of royalty to Satoshi but the idea was just dismissed by the rather normal looking facial features he had. Messy blonde hair and a lightning shaped cow lick combed his hair, with round glasses framing his face.

"Nice to meet you too" smiled back the auburn eyed boy

"Right! Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way we would like it if you came back with us boy" exclaimed Concombre

"Huh? What for?"

"Until we discover your true intentions it would be best to keep you nearby"

"So I am to be your prisoner?" glared back Satoshi

"Haha" chuckled Citron "Do not worry you'll be free to go once we establish that your no enemy, so please bear with us for a while longer"

The young raven haired boy felt reluctant at first but felt no ulterior motive from them, so he decided to go along with there wishes "haaaaa...fine I'll come along beats being alone in this field"

"Yay!" cheered the petite blonde

"Well its settled then! Now that were all friends let us continue our destination to Vaniville Town!" Satoshi couldn't help but smile at the sudden outburst of the blonde boy

"As you wish my lord"

As the party commenced there path threw the grassy fields the raven haired boy began to follow suit. The walk was peaceful and tranquil, and the others seemed to keep to themselves enjoying the scenery they passed by

 **(I wonder where we could be going? And where we are? And who exactly are these people? And are they really gonna let me go?)** Millions of questions raced through Satoshi's mind but the two questions that seemed to keep popping up in his mind were **(How did I get here?...and who am I?)**

"Hey Satoshi!" the sound of a young voice broke his thoughts making him look down to his right "Yes? Eureka what is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask but whats that mark on the back of your right hand?"

"What mark?" questioned Satoshi raising his hand to his face

The raven haired boy stared intently at his right hand with confusion in his head; there clear as day was a mark but with a symbol too weird to be a scar or birth mark. It seemed to be a large circle with a smaller one in the middle with four lines connecting the both of them.

"Hmmmm I don't know?" responded back the confused boy " It could be a birth mark? Maybe?"

"A birth mark? That's so cool! I wish I had one!" chimed the small girl with stars in her eyes

"Hey big brother don't you wish you had a birth mark like Satoshi too!"

"Heheh sure Eureka" sweat dropped Citron towards the ongoing conversation

"By the way Citron why are we heading towards Vaniville Town? Is that where you guys live?"

"Oh no! We actually live nearby in a place called Lumiose city, we are just attending a small errand for our sister there."

"You have another sister?" questioned Satoshi

"Well you could call her that she's actually-

"MY LORD!"

Both Satoshi and Citron quickly turned there attention to the older man

"My lord look! The town!"

Out in the distance the scene of a beautiful town was completely engulfed by fierce flames and dark smoke, the cries of several people could be heard threw out the town

"Damn! could this be what Aria was talking about? " Citron asked himself

"Big brother! What are we going to do?" asked the small blonde with pleading eyes

"Concombre, Eureka! Quickly!"

"My lord what about this boy?"

Before Citron had a chance to answer a running Satoshi bolted towards the blazing town

"Guys I'm going on ahead!" shouted Satoshi back at them

"Wait for me I'm going too!" shouted back the small energetic blonde

"I guess that answers your question Concombre, now let's go!"

"Right My lord!" the remaining three raced to catch up to the raven haired boy

* * *

Satoshi ran through the main streets of the town as flames engulfed most of his surroundings; maneuvering around began to become quite a challenge as many people rushed to escape the inferno

 **("What could be causing this?")** Satoshi asked himself

"HELP! Sombebody please help me!"

Satoshi picked up his pace as he began searching for the source of the screaming. He turned a right on the corner of a street to come in contact with the origin of the cries. A weird man completely shrouded in what seemed to be a black aura approached a crying girl. She had long honey colored hair and wore a straw hat, but her most noticeable feature were her bright blue eyes. She seemed to be clutching her ankle in pain as her assailant approached her with a broadsword in hand

"...somebody..help me...please!" cried out the poor girl

"Aaaahhhhhh" yelled the shrouded man as he lifted his blade to deliver the finishing blow

"Get away from her!"

"Gahhhh" grunted the strange being as he was tackled to the ground by the raven haired boy

"Are you ok?"

"Thank you, but my ankle it hurts a lot" winced the girl as tears started to form on the corners of her eyes

"It's doesn't seem to be broken, I think its just a bruised" Satoshi said with closer inspection

"Arghhhhh" roared the shrouded being as he began lifting himself with murderous red eyes

"We have to find a safe place to hide!" shouted the raven haired boy as he quickly picked up the injured girl into his arms and began to run the direction he came from, making her straw hat fly in the wind. A bright blush covered the girls cheeks as the proximity of there bodies was new to her

Satoshi continued running down the streets as more dark beings continued to appear "Damn there everywhere...I hope Citron and the others are doing fine"

At that moment on the far side of town two knights were making quick work of there slow adversaries

"Eureka stay behind me" said Citron putting up a defensive stance in front of the petite girl

"Citron! I can fight too!"

"Eureka please stay back this is too dangerous, you could get hurt"

"My lord!" shouted Concombre as he downward slashed an approaching enemy from the rear

"You must always keep your concentration in the heat of a battle"

"Hehehe...right, sorry about that" the blonde boy sheepishly scratched his head

"Hmph...you should speak for yourself big brother" pouted the petite girl

"Now let us put an end to these foes"

"I hope Satoshi is doing okay, he didn't have any weapons or amor" Eureka whispered clasping her hands together with worry in her eyes

"Don't worry Eureka I'm sure he's fine, we'll go find him as soon as we finish off these trouble makers" smiled back her big brother

"Right!" chimed Eureka

 **(Satoshi please be ok...)**

Satoshi held the injured girl close to his chest as dozens of the shrouded beings surrounded them. The raven haired boy looked down as he saw the blue eyed girl with her eyes shut clinging on to his shirt tightly. Satoshi gritted his teeth as he could see no escape from this predicament

"Tsk...Damn it"

"Mom please help me" sobbed the scared girl

"Don't give up!" the honey haired girl opened her eyes looking up at the boy

"Never give up till the end!"

Tearful blue eyes met passionate auburn ones, a small blush crept on her cheeks as her heart started beating faster. His piercing gaze broke all fears in her heart, as she wiped her tears away and returned a gaze of determination back to Satoshi

Satoshi smiled back at the strong look in her eyes before turning his attention back to the approaching enemies

"If I only had a weapon dammit-

"Satoshi!"

"Huh" Satoshi looked back as the crowd of shadow beings was blown away in an instant by the two knights

"Citron! Concombre! Eureka!"

"Are you hurt?" asked the petite girl as the three of them made there way to the crouching pair

"I'm okay but she seems to have bruised her ankle"

"It's okay now, we'll deal with the rest of these fiends! You stay back and guard the girl" announced Concombre

"Thank you guys"

While Citron, Eureka and Concombre rushed forward to deal with the remainder of the foes, Satoshi tore off a piece his shirts sleeve and tied it around the long haired girls ankle

"Here this should help you until you can get it checked by a doctor" the injured girl couldn't help but smile at the extra attention being given to her

"Thank..you, by the way could I know your name?" smiled the blue eyed girl

"Sure! My name is Satoshi" he smiled back with a goofy grin "And what's your name?"

"Hehe" she couldn't help but put a hand to her lips and chuckle at his expression "My name is Serena-Satoshi behind you!"

A sharp searing pain shot threw the raven haired boy's back as he fell forward on top of the terrified girl, as she looked in horror at the murderous fiend in front of them

"Satoshi! Satoshi!" Serena cried out placing a hand over the injured boys wound. Satoshi's breathing sounded sticky as he coughed out blood, he could feel his consciousness fading in and out as he struggled to get up

"Satoshi your going to be-" Serena's words were cut short as the menacing form raised his sword once more to deliver the finishing blow

"Aaaaaahhh" screamed the blue eyed girl shutting her eyes

"Guh...agggggg..."

Serena kept her eyes shut waiting for the inevitable attack, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes slowly and was shocked at the scene before her, the dark fiend was stopped in his tracks by non other than Satoshi! The raven haired boys arm pierced the dark enemy's chest killing him instantly. Serena sat on the floor staring in horror as blood from his body flowed down the boys finger tips onto the floor. The scared girls eyes widened as the wound on the boys back seemed to heal itself instantly

"Satoshi?" whimpered the frightened girl with her hand outstretched towards him

The boy remained silent as he removed his arm from the now dead enemies chest

"Serena..." Satoshi whispered looking back at the frightened girl before collapsing on the floor

"Sa-Satoshi!" Serena cried out rushing to the fallen boy. The last thing the raven haired boy remembered was the sight of Serena calling out his name before darkness engulfed his vision

* * *

"Mmmm...Serena!" Satoshi shouted as he woke up

"Calm down boy or else you'll fall" answered back Concombre with a stern voice

Satoshi calmed down as he looked at the surroundings around him. He was being carried on Concombres back and they were no longer surrounded by the towns flames, but instead back in the grassy fields. Satoshi pushed his arms up against the older mans back in a demand to let him down. Concombre complied releasing him allowing him to fall on the ground

"Satoshi are you okay?" Eureka asked worriedly

"You should take it easy you still haven't regained your strength yet" Citron said helping the confused boy up

"What happened? Where are we?" What happened to Serena?"

"Calm down Satoshi everything's okay where almost to Lumiose city"

"What happened to Serena? And Vaniville town?"

"Don't worry Satoshi I'll explain everything" said the blonde haired boy adjusting his glasses

* * *

 **Flashback:**

" **Grawwwwr" the final enemy groaned as the area was secured by the three warriors**

" **There that should be the end of them, we just have to do something about these flames"**

" **I'll handle this my lord, RAIN DANCE!" shouted the knight pointing his sword towards the sky**

 **Dark clouds immediately gathered above them, and a down pour of rain began extinguishing the flames that plagued the town**

" **Great job Concombre!"**

" **Satoshi!" cried out Eureka as she ran towards Serena and the fallen boy**

" **Is he ok?" asked the small blonde with worry in her tone**

" **Yes he's just sleeping" said the blue eyed girl who currently had the raven haired boys head resting on her lap**

" **Whew! That's a relief" exhaled Citron while wiping rain off his glasses "It seems Satoshi was able to handle this Risen all by himself"**

" **Risen?" exclaimed Serena**

" **Yes, we came here from Lumiose city on an errand to investigate any abnormal appearances of these fiends"**

" **What are they anyways...they look human but seem almost like monsters" Serena asked frightened**

" **Hmm were not entirely sure ourselves this is the first of them we come in contact with, we'll have to report our findings back to Aria"**

" **My lord the area is secured no risen appear to remain and the casualties seem to have been kept to a minimum!"**

" **Excellent work Concombre, we should report our findings as soon as possible to Aria"**

" **Yes my lord" saluted the knight**

" **Great warriors we thank you with our deepest thanks for what you have done for us today, please stay the night and rest your wounds!" proclaimed a random villager**

" **A most generous offer sir, but I am afraid we must hurry back to Lumiose and recount the story of what has transpired here"**

" **Waaaa were not staying Concombre? But I'm so tired!" pouted the small blonde**

" **I am sorry my lady but our mission takes top priority"**

" **He's right Eureka you can rest as soon as we get back home"**

" **Hmmph"**

" **Concombre can you carry Satoshi back to the city he seems to have passed out from exhaustion?"**

" **As you wish my lord"**

 **Serena had no say in the matter as the knight moved his way to the fallen boy and swung him on his back on one fell swoop**

" **Are you going to be ok?" Eureka questioned Serena as she stood up**

" **Ye-Yes, just like Satoshi said my ankle is just bruised but I'll be fine!" smiled back the blue eyed girl "More importantly please watch over Satoshi"**

" **Hehe no need to worry! He's our friend he'll be okay once we bring him home" chimmed back the cute blonde**

" **Hehe okay"**

" **Well Lumiose Knights let us return post haste!" Citron announced as they made their way down the street**

" **Satoshi...please be okay" those words left Serena's lips as she saw the four body shapes walk away into the rainy streets**

* * *

"So Serena's safe...that's good" Satoshi whispered to himself with a smile "So how far away are we from Lumiose city?"

"Actually were already here" pointed Citron forward

Out in the distance an enormous beautiful city poked through the grassy hills almost seeming endless in size and stature.

As the party walked through the city Satoshi couldn't help but marvel at the nearby shops and cafes. It was a bustling city with many adults and children crowding the stores and streets

"So were are heading to" asked the curious raven haired boy

"We're headed to the castle to speak with the queen" answered back the calm knight

"Oh okay...wait the queen?!" Satoshi asked dumbfounded

"Well of course she is our sister" chimed the small girl

"YOUR SISTER! Then that means your..." Satoshi stuttered pointing at the pair of sibling

"Yeah sorry for not telling you before, but I'm the prince and Eureka is the princess of the kingdom of Kalos" Citron stated while scratching his cheek

"Your the prince and princess?"

"Yes and Concombre is the commander of the Lumiose Knights"

"A title that I will hold with up most prestige my lord!" answered back the older knight with his head held high

"That's amazing! But are you fine with me meeting the queen?"

"Hehe you protected Kalos lives back in Vaniville town, I 'm sure that qualifies you more than enough to meet her majesty" smiled back Citron "Plus we can't let you walk around with those tattered clothes"

Satoshi looked down at his attire and Citron was right! They were a mess!, his shirt was missing a sleeve and had a huge whole in the back; the only thing that seemed to be holding up was the roped necklace with a small yellow stone that hung in his neck

"Hehehe I guess your right" Satoshi chuckled scratching the back of his head

"Well then lets go see her Majesty!" shouted the small blonde with a fist in the air

 **Authors notes:** **Chapter two down and three will be up soon! Like always any reviews are appreciated and I'll be mentioning new characters and their ages too in the next chapter. So until next time thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Like always thanks for the reviews, fallows, and favs! I hope you guys continue enjoying the story. So without any further interruptions here's chapter 3!**

 **Ages:**

 **Satoshi: 15**

 **Serena: 15**

 **Citron: 15**

 **Eureka: 11**

 **Aria: 17**

 **Concombre: 50**

 **(_)= inner thoughts**

 _ **(_)=sounds**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

 **Chapter 3**

Satoshi looked around in awe and excitement as their group stood in front of the massive castle doors. The sheer size of them was impressive to say the least, as well as the beautiful structure of the castle itself

"Welcome back My lord! Commander!" The couple of knights guarding the entrance saluted them as they proceeded to open the massive doors

The party entered the castle making the raven haired boy jump at the loud thud made by the heavy doors behind them. Satoshi marveled at the breathtaking designs of the inside of the building ,as they made their way down to the throne room. Beautiful and unique portraits adorned the castle walls, many of them where of strange individuals in beautiful attire and the rest where of astonishing landscapes. Impressive suits of armor stood motionless in place, and gave him the impression that they would spring to life in any moment

Satoshi and the group continued walking in the seemingly endless hallway, when a unique picture caught the corner of his eye. He stopped to get a better look at it. A smiling raven haired boy stood posing in front of the castle gates clad in armor and holding a sword, to his right a similar dressed knight with blonde hair playfully punched him in the arm. Satoshi smiled at the warm and peaceful picture before him, giving him the aching feeling of deja vu the more he looked at it

"Satoshi!" the raven haired boy snapped back to reality as Eureka tugged at his shirt "Are you ok?"

"Uh... Yeah I'm fine! I was just staring at this picture"

"Hehe ok, come on we're almost there!" the young blonde exclaimed pulling him by the hand down the hallway

The both of them stopped as they caught up to Citron and Concombre standing in front of a pair of doors

"We're here, beyond these doors her majesty presides! So I suggest you be in your up most behavior boy!" Concombre announced sending a stern glance towards the boy's way

"Hehe calm down now Concombre, no need to be too formal, I'm sure Aria we'll be glad to meet Satoshi" smiled the blonde boy

"Hmph... if you say so My lord"

"Well shall we go" Citron said pushing the doors open

Satoshi immediately raised his right hand shielding his eyes from the blinding light emanating from the room. He slowly opening his eyes; his mouth immediately fell agape at the sight before him. Sunlight beamed threw the windows lighting up the whole room. Red banners with the kingdoms crest hung from the sealing adorning the room. Many elite knights stood in attention opposite from one another, between them a long velvet carpet trailed across the room. At the very end of the carpet sitting above a couple of steps in a prestigious looking chair a red headed girl dressed an elegant white dress and a red robe conversed with three older looking men. One was a heavy built man with black spiked hair and pale skin, he was fully clad in silver and gold armor and seemed to have a six pointed gold star on his forehead. The other is a very tall and slender man with pale white skin and blonde hair, apart from his elegant looking attire he possessed penetrating catlike eyes that are a deep sapphire blue color. The last man has blue eyes with pointed red hair and beard to match, he wore very formal looking attire all black suit with a red trim and black fingerless gloves

"Aria!" shouted Eureka as she ran up the stairs

"Ahh! Welcome back Eureka" the red head exclaimed receiving the young blondes hug

"Welcome back Citron, Concombre... oh and who is this?" asked the young lady gesturing towards the nervous boy behind them

"I-I am Satoshi your highness..." he stuttered nervouslly as he bowed

"Oh my so polite" chuckled the red headed queen as she put a hand to her lips "Nice to meet you Satoshi I am Aria queen of the Kalos kingdom but you can just call me Aria"

"Your Highness! You mustn't be so formal with common people!" proclaimed the heavy built knight to her left

"It's quite alright Wikstrom any friends of Citron and Eureka are friends of mine"

"My lady you are the queen, you must always behave in a formal and proper manner distinguishing yourself from the common folk!"

"Hmph! fine Wikstrom" pouted back the young queen with arms crossed, making the older knight sigh

"So where are you from Satoshi?"

"Hmmmmm im not entirely sure myself hehe..."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We met Satoshi a bit away from Vaniville town laying in the fields" exclaimed the small blond "We think he has amnesia!"

"Oh my how terrible! For one to lose ones memories " Aria exclaimed with a heart felt voice

"It's alright your highness you don't need to worry about me! I'm sure I'll regain my memories eventually until then I'm just glad to be of any help to you and the kingdom!"

"You have such a pure heart Satoshi you are welcome to stay in the castle as long as you like"

"Yay!" Eureka jumped for joy

"Your highness don't you think that's a pretty premature decision! We still don't know if he's a spy from a foreign land!" stated Wikstrom

"You needn't worry so much Wikstrom, I could feel no ill intent from Satoshi's words just now, plus Citron and Eureka seemed to have taken quite the shinning on him as well as I"

Both the young queens and the older knights eyes locked on one anothers, both not giving up on their decision on the matter. The heated deadlock went on for over a minute before the heavy built knight flinched in fear as a red aura momentarily engulfed the young queen

"Haaaa...there's no convincing you once your minds set is there...I will obey your decision your highness"

"Hehe thank you Wikstrom" Aria smiled back sweetly " Now that that's settled we should all get something to eat-

"If I may be so coy as to interrupt your highness, but by the looks of this young mans attire he and lord Citrons party must have been in quite the skirmish!" questioned the blonde knight

"Hmmm... now that you mention it? How was your expedition to Vaniville town Citron?" Aria questioned

"Hehehe about that...we have much to talk about" Citron answered back scratching the back of his head

* * *

"Hmmmm so the rumors of the Risen where true then" the young queen whispered to herself

"It appears the in tel from Alain and Red where correct your majesty, we must mount a second expedition to Vaniville and search for the altar!" demanded the red headed man

"Lysandre one mustn't be too hasty in matters as these" exclaimed the blonde kinght

"Siebold is correct.. Vaniville town just underwent a terrible ordeal, Concombre what is the status of the town?" questioned Aria

"The towns destruction was kept to a minimum and their was close to no casualties your highness"

"That is good news... as long as the citizens are fine that's the most important thing, we can send workers from the capital and funds to help rebuild any damages done to Vaniville town"

"Your Highness! You are forgetting of the more important matters at hand, if we don't act now the Risen will be first to procure the location of the altar and if that where to happen this kingdom will come under siege-

"Lysandre! The well being of the kingdoms people comes first before anything else" fired back the young queen with fire in her eyes making the grown man step back

"To be such a caring and compassionate queen! Worrying about her kingdoms people well being first! I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and back your highness!" exclaimed the blonde knight breaking the tension as he bowed towards the young queen "Hehehe thank you for your praise Siebold" sweat dropped Aria

"Your highness I still believe we must speak of our next course of actions on the matter immediately" announced the red headed man

"Lysandre I think this conversation can wait until Citron and Concombre have regained their strength, after all both of them will be in the end of the decision making of this matter"

"But your Highness!"

"I will say it once more we will need Citron and Concombre at a 100% if we our to discuss our next course of action, until then you are to wait for further instructions"

The red headed man held his tongue as Aria backfired with a stern tone "Tsk...As you wish your highness" Lysandre bowed as he excused himself and walked down the aisle making one final eye contact with the raven haired boy for a split second, as he continued his walk exiting the room. Satoshi looked back towards the mans previous direction clutching his shaking right hand and with worry in his mind

 **("Who was that man?")**

"Hmph... he can be so heated and uptight sometimes" sighed the young queen as she shook her head and turned her direction towards the four individuals in front of her

"Well now that that's over I think you four deserve some well needed rest, and Satoshi I believe you need a new set of clothing" the young queen blushed as she pointed at the young man's tattered clothing nearly being held up

"Hehe I guess your right" Satoshi chuckled

"I'm sure that Concombre can procure a set of clothing for you"

"As you wish your Highness" bowed the older knight

"Concombre can you as well find an open bedroom to accommodate Satoshi as he will be staying in the castle?"

"Yes! Your highness"

"We can even find some job for Satoshi to do around the castle as we gather more information on his identity"

"Actually your highness! I've been thinking I want to become a knight of the Kalos kingdom!" Satoshi announced surprising everyone

"You boy! A knight! Don't make me laugh one as yourself could never show the discipline to becoming a knight" shouted Concombre

"Are you sure about this Satoshi?" questioned Citron worriedly

"Yes ever since I saw you and Concombre fighting back in Vaniville town protecting everyone, I knew that I had to become stronger if I wanted to protect whats precious to me; and at this moment that is my friends and the kingdom that they love and cherish so much. So I've decided that I'll pledge myself to becoming stronger and fight for this kingdom and my friends!"

"Kyaaaaaa! Satoshiiiiiiiiii" shouted Eureka as she hugged tackled the raven haired boy to the ground

"Umphhh..."

"Eureka! You should be more careful!" Citron scolded his sister

"Hehe you truly are kindhearted Satoshi..., I believe that is an excellent idea!"

"Your Highness!"

"Concombre if my memory serves me right there is an entrance exam for the Lumiose knights tomorrow correct?" Aria questioned interrupting the older knight

"Yes your higness but-

"Then its settled! Satoshi will participate in tomorrows exam to see if he's qualified to becoming a Lumiose knight" Aria stated clasping her hands together

"Your highness you can't be serious! He is a mere boy! There is no way that he could pass the exam!"

"Hmph! Concombre are you defying my decision..." Aria glared at the older knight with the red aura encircling her once more

The older knight cringed in fear as the young queens glare pierced right threw his armor and made sweat run down his spine "Of-of course not your Highness...I will in list him for tomorrows exam at once!"

"Good! Well that's that! Tomorrow you'll be taking the knight's test Satoshi!" the young queen winked at the raven haired boy

"hehehe...the queen sure can be scary" sweat dropped Satoshi

"So Concombre can you lead Satoshi to his room"

"Of course you highness follow me this way boy" Concombre stated bowing to Aria before making his way to a door to the far left of the room

Satoshi stood to his feet lifting Eureka with him and bowed to Aria "Thank you your highness"

"Hehe its no trouble, just give it your all" Aria smiled sweetly making a small blush cover his cheeks "I think you should follow Concombre now before he gives you a tongue lashing"

"Ri-Right! I'll see you guys later" Satoshi yelled as he ran to catch up with the older knight

"If you may excuse me your majesty, I have some matters to attend to" Siebold announced bowing down to Aria

"Of course Siebold, You are all re leaved"

"Yes!" everyone announced bowing down to the young queen

"What a mysterious boy" Siebold pondered as he made his way down the carpet

"Indeed, I hope her majesty hasn't made a mistake allowing him to stay" Wikstrom replied as he followed suit

"Hehe when has her majesty ever made any mistakes" smiled back the blonde knight

"Your right! Her majesty knows what's best for this kingdom and we will always support her decision"

* * *

"Mmmmmm...I'm exhausted!" the young queen let out a groan as she outstretched her arms "How about we get something to eat!"

"Yay let's go" Eureka jumped for joy

"Will you be joining us too Citron?"

"No that's okay I have some work to do as well"

"Hmph... Citron your just going to your room to work on another of your inventions!" pouted the young blonde at her brother

"No-no I'm not I just have to do some tinkering here and there... well I'll see you guys later! bye!" Citron answered back weakly before running off

"Your such a nerd big brother!" huffed Eureka in annoyance

"Well shall we go Eureka" smiled the young queen holding the small blondes hand

"I guess so..."the young princess whined still feeling annoyed with her brother

* * *

Satoshi walked along side Concombre as they made their way down the castles corridors. Light shone threw the open windows illuminating their way. He looked out the passing windows admiring the beautiful gardens and huge fields; any outsider would most likely be lost without a map or guide. They continued their speechless walk until reaching the end of a hallway; the older knight proceeded by opening a door leading to the castle courtyard

"This way boy" Concombre stated in a gruff manner before continuining his walk

"I thought I would be staying in the castle?, where are we going?" Satoshi asked with a confused voice

"Hmph...you must be quite the fool if you think you'd be staying in the same building as her majesty boy, you along with the rest of the knights and the recruits are quartered at the knights barracks"

Satoshi glared at the older man before haulting suddenly catching the older mans attention

"Why have you halted boy?"

"My name is not boy! Its Satoshi! Ever since we've met you haven't called me by name" he announced with a fierce look in his eyes

"Hmph...one must earn the right to be addressed by their name! Especially those who carry much weight behind theirs"

"What are you talking about!?" Satoshi asked him with a quizzical look

"You not knowing the origin of your own name further proves how much of a child you truly are! Now let us proceed I wish not to entertain you anymore than I need to" with that the older man continued his walk towards the barracks

"Tsk, what is he even talking about?"

The walk was short from the castles courtyard it seemed to be no longer than five minutes until they stood before a large building. Satoshi looked around noticing several men sparing with one another and others practicing their archery. The both of them proceed to enter the building earning the glances of several knights relaxing in tables and a couple at a bar in the side of the room

"Commander Concombre!" all kinghts in the barracks jumped in attention immediately as the older man stood forward

"At ease men I am just escorting this boy to a room, you may return to your activities"

"Sir!" with that the the men relaxed once more

"This way" Concombre walked down the room and up a flight of stairs as Satoshi followed suit

The older man led him down the hallway; as they walked Satoshi saw his surroundings around him, it was a fairly well kept building the hallways seemed cleaned; not a speck of dirt or dust on the floors or ceiling. He wondered if the knights took turns with sweeping the floors and wiping the windows. Many suits of armors like the castle filled the hallways as well as banners of the kingdoms crest. Satoshi stopped abruptly as the older man halted in front a pretty damaged door at the end of the hallway

"This will be your sleeping quarters for now" Satoshi walked into the room with a quizzical stare, swords and lances were thrown all around the room. Closed crates piled on top of one another making it hard to walk, a simple wooden table covered in a blanket of dust centered the room. On the far right corner of the room a small bed with a blanket and pillow basked in the sunlight from the bedrooms windows. The first thing that came to mind was this was a storage room but he sighed as he knew beggars can't be choosers and reluctantly thanked the older man

"I will send someone with your change of clothing momentarily, I suggest you get as much rest as possible if you are to perform a miracle in tomorrows exam" and with that he left closing the door behind him

"Well I guess this will have to do" Satoshi made his way across the room dropping onto the bed, a cloud of dust jumped up enveloping him and the air around him

"cough...cough... this place needs a serious cleaning!" the young boy stood up as he pulled the dirty sheets off the bed "maybe I can find something to wipe down all of this dust"

The young boy walked around the room taking inventory of all the supplies "Hmmmmm there's nothing really useful here...maybe inside these crates" Satoshi began opening crate after crate revealing nothing but knives, old books, and swords"

"haaaaa...i guess I'll have to improvise" Satoshi sighed as he took off his torn shirt and began wiping down the table and windows the best he could

" _ **(knock...knock...)**_ hello may I come in?" a sweet voice came from outside as the door slowly opened

Satoshi stopped from his current cleaning to turn around and be surprised by a red faced girl. She was a short girl with a light dark skin tone, she has long brown hair that seemed to be kept up in pigtails and dark green eyes. She seemed to be wearing casual clothing, a normal pink shirt with some tight shorts that could make any man blush

"So-sorry I didn't mean to barge in! I brought you your change of clothes!" the young girl yelped handing the clothes over to the boy with her face turned away

"It's ok, I was just doing some cleaning" Satoshi answered back kindly receiving the clothing "Why are you looking away?"

"Why am I looking away? BECAUSE YOUR HALF NAKED!" the young girl shouted back with an even deeper blush "Oomph" she quickly looked away once more as she caught another glimpse of the boys exposed torso

"Hmmm...well its no problem with me? I mean its just my chest" Satoshi reiterated scratching his cheek

"Of course you don't care because your a boy! but boys aren't suppose to stand around half naked in front of a young lady!"

"Hehe your probably right! Let me get dressed right away then!" Satoshi answered back as he began taking off his pants

"Wha-What are you doing in front of me!"

"Well I'm getting dressed of course?"

"Can't you wait until I leave the room?

"Well you seemed like you wanted for me to get dressed right away so I decided to change now?"

The young girl completely turned around as the raven haired boy decided to ignore her and proceeded to change his clothes. The blush on her face intensified as she thought of the naked boy behind her

"There all done!" Satoshi exclaimed patting his chest

The green eyed girl turned around with a sigh of relief; now staring at a boy dressed in proper attire. He wore a simple blue tunic shirt with a white stripe down the middle and black pants, nothing too flashy

"Much better" the young girl let out a deep breath with closed eyes and a hand to her chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room, it was spotless! All of the weaponry was properly placed on the racks or hung up on the walls, the crates properly stacked; the windows, table and bed nicely dusted

"Did you do all of this?" she asked with surprise in her voice

"Yeah! I didn't have much time to clean or any proper rags so I had to use my own shirt" Satoshi said with a now filthy black rag in his hand

"It's amazing! This room almost looks brand new!"

"Hehe I don't know about that"

"You could even give Tierno some pointers!"

"Tierno? Whose that?"

"He's another knight in training staying here at the barracks, he's a very funny guy! I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough!" she chimed with a cute smile

"Sounds great! By the way I know its a little late but I'm Satoshi" he said holding out his hand

"Oh my! yes my name is Shauna! Nice to meet you!" she said taking his hand into hers "I'm a mage in training under Dr. Platane here at the castle"

"Dr. Platane?" Satoshi asked curiously

"You don't know Dr. Platane?!, he's a well known doctor and scientist of the whole Kalos Kingdom! Theirs hardly anyone who hasn't heard of him!" she shouted at him a few inches from his face

"Hehe...sorry this is the first I'm hearing of him"

"Sigh...well I guess that can't be helped her highness did say you have amnesia"

"Her highness told you that?" Satoshi asked her curiously

"Well of course word runs fast threw the kingdom! Your a high topic of conversation right now! A mysterious boy found by lord Citron in the fields with no memories of his past!" Shauna stated knowingly

"If you say so..." he sweat dropped at the excited girl

"Well any who...welcome to the kingdom I hope we can become great friends and make many memories together" she said sweetly with her hands behind her back

"Like wise" he smiled back

"I have to get back to my duties so I'll talk to you later, oh before I forget food is served in the knights barracks in the morning and late afternoon so you should get there before its all gone" she said as she made her way to the door

"And one last thing... good luck in the exams tomorrow!" She smiled at him one last time as she closed the door

"(Sigh)...I guess word does spread here fast" Satoshi sighed as he once more threw himself onto his bed. He now laid down on his clean bed thinking of today's events. He wondered what the future may bring to him, and if he will ever find out his identity. He outstretched his right hand revealing the symbol imprinted on it clutching it into a fist before laying it on top of his stomach and letting out a loud yawn

"I should really get something to eat before it gets late-" those where his last words before a deep sleep took over him

* * *

"mmmmm" Satoshi rolled around as he slowly opened his eyes. Moonlight broke threw the windows lighting up the room. He rubbed his eyes as a huge grumble escaped his stomach

"Damn...I'm starving! Maybe I can find something to eat downstairs"

The raven haired boy stood up as he walked down the dark bedroom having the moonlight guide him. He opened the door and began walking down the hallway, it must have been pretty late no sounds echoed threw out the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and onto the empty entrance hall, most knights have retired for the night but a few remained sitting on the tables; most likely too drunk to return to their bedrooms. Satoshi made his way to the bar counter where an older man wiped it off and cleared some plates

"Excuse me? But is there any food left over?"

"Sorry but the kitchen is closed for the evening" he answered back not making eye contact and continuing with his work

"Haaaa..." Satoshi sighed as his stomach continued to let out grumbling noises

"If your truly that hungry there is an apple tree right outside the castle entrance near the courtyard"

"Thanks!" Satoshi exclaimed as he ran towards the door

A soft cool breeze hit him as he opened the barracks doors making him shiver a bit, he closed them behind him. Now used to the cool breeze he began his walk to the said tree. The castle grounds where truly stunning even more so under the moon lit sky. Many trees and flowers decorated the courtyards fields as well as a small pond could be seen besides the castle. Fire flies flew around helping light the way even more

"Now where is that tree?" he asked himself as he scoped out his target, he squinted his eyes towards the direction the old bar tender had told him to reveal a small apple tree a few feet away from a small pond with a statue rising from the middle

The starved boy quickly ran towards the tree delighted that he could finally get something to fill his stomach. He stopped before it and wiped some drool from his mouth, as the moonlight made the bright red apples seem more appetizing than what they already are. The young boy jumped up grabbing an apple in each hand

"Mmmmmmmm soooo good!" Satoshi exclaimed with joy while taking a bite of both apples, he continued eating them as he sat up against the tree looking towards the reflecting moonlight in the pond. The raven haired boy smiled to himself enjoying the scenery

"Quite the beautiful sight isn't it?"

"Pfffftttttt!" Pieces of apple flew out of his mouth as he turned to his right noticing a smiling queen

"Your-Your Highness! What are you doing here!"

"Hmmmph!...I thought I told you to call me Aria!" the young queen pouted

"But Wikstrom said for me to address you by your title"

"Well Wikstrom isn't here now" she said as she winked at him

Satoshi grumbled unassured of the situation "I-I don't know your highness"

"Fine don't listen to her majesty!" Aria looked away pouting cutely

"Okay Okay! I'll call you by your name! when were all alone, is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine" she answered back sweetly "So I see you missed dinner back at the barracks"

"Hehe...yeah I ended up falling asleep after cleaning my room, it was a real mess"

"Hmmmmm...that Concombre I told him to give you a room in the castle! he'll pay for this..." the red head fumed as she took a seat next to him

"It's alright you don't need to give him a lecture, I'm actually quite grateful for everything you guys have done for me"

"Your a really good guy Satoshi I'm glad you became friends with Citron and Eureka"

"So why are you out here so late at night your hig- I mean Aria?"

"Going out for these nightly strolls around the gardens are the only time that I get to myself, so on my usual stroll I saw you and decided to join you" Aria smiled at him innocently

Satoshi stared at the young queen, her tied up hair was now loose and moved slightly with the gentle breeze. She now wore a simple white sleeping gown that hugged her body nicely showing off her developing curves. The maturing boy couldn't help but blush as he turned away trying to get any impure thoughts out of his head

"Hey Aria?"

"Hmm?"

"I meant to ask you... I've noticed both you and Citron and Eureka look nearly nothing alike but your siblings, how is that possible?"

"About that...Citron and Eureka are actually my cousins, my mother was sister to the previous king of Kalos which would be their father" she smiled weakly as she looked towards the water

"Then doesn't that mean that Citron should be the current king of Kalos?"

"Yes your right...he should be, but my mother and the kingdoms advisers believed he wasn't well suited yet to take the throne so all duties of the kingdom fell upon me" the young queen continued not breaking her view of the pond

"I know we where young when the previous king passed away and Citron was still very inexperienced about this whole ruling stuff; so my mother suggested me being the older one in the bloodline they decided for me to take the throne from him" Aria remained silent while she gathered her thoughts "Sometimes I wonder if Citron has been resenting me this whole time"

"No! I don't believe he thinks that" Satoshi exclaimed as he place his right hand on her shoulder "From what I've seen Citron cares for you very deeply he would never be resentful from what happened long ago"

"But?"

"I'm sure Citron understood the circumstances of the situation and the reasons things happened, plus Citron is a great guy he even gave a stranger like me the benefit of the doubt, so I'm sure he cares a lot for his older sister" Satoshi grinned toothily at the surprised red head

"Hehe...thank you Satoshi! You don't know how much those words mean to me" She exclaimed throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly

"A-A-Aria their touching me!" Satoshi blushed fiercely as the young queens cleavage pressed up against his face

"Ohhh" she quickly let go covering her chest and sporting a small blush of her own. The raven haired boy took a deep breath as the scent of roses from the young red head still lingered in his nose

The both of them looked away from one another not knowing what to say. Not wanting this tension to linger on any longer Satoshi turned his attention back to the pond, the moon still reflected beautifully off the clear water. It seemed to have moved a little more down towards the center indicating quite some time has passed. He continued staring until the statue in the middle of the pond caught his attention once more, it was of the same boy in the portrait like in the castle

"That statue" he whispered quietly

"It's quite stunning don't you think? It's of the legendary hero of Kalos from long ago"

"Legendary Hero of Kalos?"

"Hehe, I guess you wouldn't know, if you want I can tell you the tale?"

"Sure!" he answered back excitedly

"Long ago when the Kalos kingdom was barely starting, people and creatures what where once called pokemon lived side by side. This harmony remained for many years each working together in a peaceful community one supporting another, but for moments of tranquility hardships are sure to follow. Wars between neighboring countries began to brake out each longing for their own purpose, be it fame or territory. Amidst all of this fighting and conflicts the pokemon fought side by side their human comrades. The blood shed continued for many years taking casualties from both humans and pokemon, until one day in Lumiose city a bright light appeared before everyone in the sky, from it a horse shaped being descended upon the land. Not tolerating anymore the suffering of his brethren pokemon he sealed all pokemon in rune stones where no humans can use them anymore...just like yours." Aria said pointing at Satoshi's necklace

"This is a pokemon rune?" the auburn eyed boy asked holding the small yellow stone

"Yes, this horse shaped being would then become to be known as Arceus the god of all pokemon."

"A god?"

Aria nodded slowly as she continued the tale "without the assistance of the pokemon humanity fell to their knees to this self proclaimed god. Many kingdoms fought valiantly against Arceus forces but to no avail this beings army's were too powerful. Many people lost all hope of survival and ended up submitting to the god's will..., but one boy amidst all the destruction and suffering stood tall not letting his courage waver and fought against Arceus forces to protect his home town. All alone he drove back an invading force from his home but at the cost of his life, just as he laid on the battlefield a huge bird like pokemon descended upon him from the sky. He witnessed the young warriors unwavering courage and pure heart and asked him what's most important to him. The young warrior with his last words said his friends and family and peace to the kingdom are what's most important to him. Content with the honesty and the pureness of his heart this holy being which would be known as Ho-Oh healed the young warriors wounds. Surprised as to why a pokemon would help a human he questioned the great beings actions. Ho-Oh explained that once humans and pokemon lived together in peace and harmony, and that could once more be achieved but only by the help of the young warrior. As the young boy listened on a bright light enveloped him and a sacred sword appeared before him. Ho-Oh had bestowed him with the power to change the world for the better. Ho-Oh as well told him of five maidens who have been bestowed with the power of 5 sacred pokemon who will aid him with his goal and that he must search for them. The young warrior understanding his new role lifted the sacred sword towards the great being swearing to save this land; pleased with the new hero the great deity disappeared into the sky."

"That's amazing!" Satoshi replied with star shaped eyes open

"Hehe right!" Aria chuckled

"With these new powers of the young hero, the first king of kalos and with the help of the 5 maidens the once one sided battles turned the favors on humanity and with it hope returned to everyone once more."

"That's great! So was peace returned to everyone? What happened the hero? And what -"

"One question at a time!" the red head said holding both hands between her and Satoshi "I'll just skip ahead to the end of the story"

"At the final battle the hero, king and the maidens fought bravely against Arceus and his forces, victory was in arms reach just as the hero delivered the fatal blow to Arceus. But before anyone could celebrate the brave hero consumed the god's pokemon rune surprising everyone. Fighting to subdue the power within his own body the young hero became possessed by the god himself causing him to turn on his friends. Not accepting this outcome the previous king fought his friend in a fierce battle to regain control over his body. The battle was long and hard with both lives at stake, just as the king was running out of energy his possessed friend regained control. The king ran to his friend in joy but was disillusioned as the young hero pleaded for him to end his life and Arceus, the king wept as he could not come to harm his best friend but saw the determination and resolve in the heroes eyes. He took the sacred blade and pierced the possessed heroes body saving the kingdom and the lands. The heroes sacrifice brought piece to everyone and we are all grateful for what he did, to this day we honor him and the sacred maidens who fought bravely for the kingdom... Well that's the end of the story of the legendary hero" the young queen took a deep breath as she finished

"That was unbelievable...it's too bad for the hero though...(sigh)" the auburn eyed boy sighed sadly "It would have been nice if he had a happy ending too"

"I believe he did" Satoshi looked up at Aria " The hero knew the only way to save his kingdom and friends was for him to sacrifice himself, in the end it was his decision alone that helped defeat Arceus. I'm sure in his last moments he felt happy that his friends would be saved"

"Hehe your probably right" grinned Satoshi "But there's still something I don't know"

"Hmm what's that?"

"What was the heroes name?"

"Heheh...silly you already know his name" Aria chuckled playfully

"I do?"

"Yes...I'll give you a hint it starts with Sa and ends with shi"

"Hmmmmmm...is it Sashi?" answered the confused boy

"hahaha no silly...it's Satoshi!" the young queen placed a hand over her mouth trying not to let chuckles escape her lips

"Satoshi!? My name?"

"That's right! It's not so uncommon for boys now a days to me named after the legendary hero"

 **(So that's why Concombre said my name carries a lot of weight behind it!)**

"So what's on your mind?" Aria asked curiously moving in close to his face. Once more his nose caught the sweet scent of roses. He stared at the beautiful girl before him, her bright red eyes glowed with the moons light, her beautiful hair flowed softly with the cool nights breeze and her cream colored skin seemed like that of a goddess. The young raven haired boy couldn't help but look away from the goddess before him

"Satoshi are you okay? Your face is turning all red?" Aria asked leaning in even further nearly on top of the blushing boy. At this point the poor auburn eyed boy couldn't help but notice the two large lumps barely being covered by the soft fabric. Any moment if she were to lean in even close he would get a full view of the goddesses sacred treasures

"It-it's nothing I was just thinking its getting pretty late! We should probably go to sleep soon!" He stuttered as he crawled backwards away from her

"Hmph...fine if you say so" pouted the young queen disappointingly. Both of them stood up as they took a final look at the reflecting pond "Thank you for talking with me Satoshi, I really appreciated you listening to all of my worries. You've really placed my mind at ease"

"Hehe any time your highn- I mean Aria, you can always count on me!" Satoshi grinned at the red headed queen as he scratched his messy black hair. Before he could react a soft kiss was planted on his right cheek, the act was only a mere seconds but left a warm sensation behind

"I hope I can keep counting on you" Aria whispered with a bright pink blush " And good luck on the exam tomorrow I know you'll pass with flying colors"

With that the young queen made her way towards the castle doors leaving the speechless boy alone with a hand on his cheek and a face as red as the apples on the tree

* * *

 _ **Dream:**_

" **Sato...Satos...SATOSHI!...Satoshi! Please wake up!"**

 **("Mmmm...whose voice is that?")**

" **Come on we have to go! Before its too late!"**

" **NO! I'm not leaving without him! Satoshi please wake up!"**

 **("whose voice is that?")**

" **Come on let's go!"**

" **Nooo...Satoshi!...Satoshi...Satoshi!"**

 _ **End of Dream**_

* * *

"Satoshiiiiiii...Satoshiiiiiiii!"

The raven haired boy quickly opened his eyes just for him to meet a pair of blue ones a few inches away staring back at him

"Good morning!" the small blonde chirped hugging him tightly

"Eureka!? What are you doing here ? How did you get in?" Satoshi asked the small blonde as he sat up with her on his lap

"What do you mean how? With this key of course!" she declared proudly holding up a metal key around a piece of string. He stared at it intently; **(she clearly made it into a necklace)**

"Where did you get that!" he shouted as he tried swiping it from her only for it to be tucked into her shirt

"Sorry Satoshi but I can't give it to you, its my precious treasure" the small princess grinned as she hugged the key closely over her shirt " Besides we should go get some breakfast!"

The small blonde jumped off his lap and onto the floor as she skipped her way to the door. Satoshi followed suit as he let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms high before getting off his bed. As he put on his brown boots the same thought crossed his mind once more

"Where did you get that key!" he shouted at the blonde who was now outside the door "Hehe...that's not important, now let's go!"

Unsatisfied with her answer he got off the bed and walked out the door with a future goal now in his mind "I'm definitely going to get that key" as he uttered those words, he closed the door and with it the dream he just had behind it

"So where's your brother?" he asked her as they made their way to the stairs

"Citron is in a meeting right now with Aria and the other Advisers, I think their making plans of what to do next at Vaniville town"

"Wow, so early in the morning! It must be rough being a prince, how come your not at the meeting Eureka?"

"Hmph...auntie Palermo doesn't let me in the room, she says I'm too young" she pouted with arms crossed

Satoshi noticing her disappointment patted her head playfully "Hehe...it's okay you can spend the day with me instead, I know It'll be reassuring to have a cheering section for the exam today" hearing those words the small princess gave him a wide smile and huged him for a second time

The both of them walked down the stairs continuing their friendly chat when Satoshi suddenly fell to floor after hitting a huge wall or what seemed like a wall

"Satoshi! Are you okay?" the small girl ran up to him kneeling down

"Ugh...what was that, it feels like a just hit a ton of bricks" he groaned as he rubbed his head. He looked up to come face to face with an enormous bear like man. Satoshi's mouth hung open as the large man shot a menacing glare towards their way

"Hey you big meat head!" Eureka shouted at the monstrous man "Don't you know its bad manners to knock people over!"

"Eureka!" Satoshi yelped covering her mouth "Don't mind her sir! No harm done...hehehe, Eureka you shouldn't call strangers names"

"But Satoshi this meat head knocked you down! And I'm going to make him apologize!" she jumped off shaking the auburn eyed boy off "Hey you! Say your sorry to Satoshi" She threw a fierce punch at the monstrous mans stomach only for a jolt of pain to travel threw her hand all the way down her spine

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow" Eureka blew on her swollen wrist with a tear on her eye

"Foolish kids should learn to play with other kids their own age" the huge man muttered as he threw a punch at the unguarded girl

"Huh?...Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Eureka shouted as the punch approached her, but nothing happened! She opened her eyes and saw her savior standing in front her

"Ugh...ugh..." the huge man groaned as Satoshi held onto his wrist with his right hand " What do you think you where about to do to Eureka just now!" the raven haired boy glared at him with a murderous stare in his eyes

"Ugh...why you little!" not being able to free his left hand from the vice like grip he readied his right one for a second blow. Before he could throw it a fierce right kick connected to his stomach sending him flying to a nearby table

"Amazing! Satoshi how did you do that!" Eureka asked with star shaped eyes "I'm not sure...one second I'm on the floor and the next I'm in front of you"

"You little shit!" the infuriated man got up off the ground and tossed the now broken table aside " Your going to pay for that! Aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Satoshi stood in front of Eureka once more putting his guard up

"NOT SO FAST BIG GUY! **RAPID SPIN!** "

In less than a second a spinning blur collided with the berserk behemoth sending him crashing onto the wall and knocking him out for good

"Hmph.. it seems you didn't have the right moves!"

An energetic voice echoed from the spinning mass, as it slowed down it revealing a tall heavy set boy with black hair

"I guess I'll have to find a new dance partner" he exclaimed snapping his fingers and tapping his foot to a beat

"Who are you?" Satoshi asked in a confused tone

"Hmmm, you may not know who I am but I know who you are Satoshi!" he answered as he began to dance to a beat " I liked your moves back there! You will make a great dance partner!"

The auburn eyed boy sweat dropped at the choice of words from the larger boy " So who are you then?"

"Hehehe...remember this name! Because one day It'll be famous!" he picked up the pace as he gave one final spin and struck a pose "I'm Tierno the dancing knight!"

Both Satoshi and Eureka sweat dropped as well as all other people in the room

"...nice to meet you" Satoshi answered him with a crooked smile and an open hand

"Like wise" the energetic boy returned the gesture

"Thanks back there I'm not sure if I could of handled him"

"I'm sure you could have!"

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked curiously

"I saw your moves back there and I'm sure you would have been fine keeping up with that meat heads dance!" Tierno answered winking at the small blonde for using her joke

"Hi Tierno!" Eureka shouted at the tall dancer

"Good morning my lady you are looking rather beautiful today!" Tierno complemented her as he bowed down

"Hehe thank you"

"So how did you know my name?" Satoshi asked trying to get more answers out of him

"Well from Shauna of course! Were both buds!"

"I see...Shauna did mention you yesterday"

"Of course why wouldn't she! Were the best of friends! She told me everything about you yesterday, of how your the mystery boy with amnesia and how your taking the knight exam today! And of course how she barged into your room and saw you half naked" he leaned forward as he whispered it into his ear

"Wha-What!? she told you about that?" the raven haired boy stuttered with a bright blush

"But of course! Like I said were both best buds" he snapped his fingers with a smile

"Told you about what?" Eureka asked curiously

"Oh of how Shauna walked in on Satoshi shirt-"

"Hahaha nothing at all! Just how she walked into my room and caught me cleaning my room...right Tierno" he looked over at the large boy with a glare

"Right!" he looked away while whistling a tune

"Hmmmmmmm" Eureka glared at the two of them not happy with their answer

"Anyway changing topics... so your already a knight Tierno?"

"Well not exactly...I'm here to take the knight exam too, I'm hoping to pass the test and become one " he replied scratching his cheek embarrassingly

Satoshi stared at him surprised, he could have sworn he was a knight already with the moves he just showed. He began to think to himself if he had bit off a little more than he can chew with this

 **(What if the others are as strong as Tierno? Or if their even stronger? Can I even keep up with them?)**

These thoughts kept clouding his mind the more he thought about it

"Hehe, well it's going to be pretty hard for you with Satoshi here?" Eureka said snapping Satoshi out of his thoughts "Satoshi is the strongest guy ever! and he'll become a knight before you know it, right Satoshi?!"

"Eureka..." Satoshi looked at the small blonde smiling widely back at him, and just like that all of his nervousness left him and was replaced with confidence

"Right! I'll become a knight today" the raven haired boy answered forming a fist with his hand

"I'm sooooo pumped! this is going to to be one awesome dance! Let's give it our all today!" Tierno feeling fired up now extended his own fist towards the confident raven head. Not being one to be rude Satoshi gladly bumped his fist sealing there new found friendship

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

All three of them as well as everyone in the room turned towards the top of the staircase. Their stood a fair skinned girl with emerald gray eyes, she wore a casual white and red dress with tight black shorts underneath that hugged her rear nicely showing off its firm shape. What was most noticeable was her long beautiful platinum blonde hair that seemed almost the length of her body. Before anyone could inquire who this girl was she jumped of the top of the staircase and landed gracefully at the bottom

"I can tell by just looking, we have splendid candidates for today's knights exam! And I will be evaluating all of you today for your chance to become one" An ocean of murmurs broke out as she finished her bold statement

"Oh yeah and what makes you think you can fight all of us young lady?" a thin looking man asked the question on everyone's mind

"Hehehe...that's a simple answer! Because I am Korruni apprentice knight! and Granddaughter of Concombre Commander of the Lumiose Knights!"

* * *

 **Authors notes:** **Well Chapter 3 is now finished! I felt like I should of written a bit more but at the same time I thought this was a great stopping point. I'll try to update the next chapter pretty soon hopefully before next week when pokken tournament comes out, I feel like that will take away a lot of my free time. Well like always any reviews are appreciated and I'll be mentioning new characters in the next chapter. So until next time thanks for reading!**


End file.
